


Trap

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Robbie caught Chase in a headlock.
Series: Stripesverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Trap

“… I caught you… in my trap…”

Chase felt his chest tighten a little as someone’s arms snaked their way over his shoulders, pressing gently against his torso. A head of soft, fluffy hair tickled his neck, and his hat was knocked astray- but nothing could stop the smile on his face from widening in content recognition.

“Those are your arms, Robbie.”

He could feel the zombie smiling against his neck as he buried his head in Chase’s shoulder, hugging him tightly from behind.

“I… caught you...” Robbie insisted, mumbling happily as Chase shook with laughter beneath him. “And now… you’re my… prisoner!”

Chase’s smile deepened as he leaned back into Robbie’s soft embrace, finding this all much too adorable to bear.

“You sure did, buddy…”


End file.
